


Со своим уставом

by Taisin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, With A Twist, fandom kombat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Борьба с граффити в условиях далеких планет





	Со своим уставом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017

— Вы просто не понимаете!

Задержанный — двадцать лет, холост, химик, контрактник из метрополии, на Лейте четыре дня — громко возмущается.

«Искренность — девяносто процентов», — шепчет полицейскому анализатор, и полицейский вздыхает.

— Взятие с поличным, — говорит он и стукает пальцем по визору. — Хулиганство. Ваше дело уже рассмотрено, ввиду неопровержимых доказательств вы приговорены к восьми часам общественно полезных работ. Если вы хотите оспорить решение экспресс-суда, вы можете обратиться в посольство метрополии…

— Я стирал граффити с архитектурного памятника! — прерывает его нарушитель.

Памятник — церковь начала колонизации — для полицейского в визорах выглядит изъеденным кислотой: провалы в стенах, от колокольни остался только огрызок. Юноша не мелочился, привлек роботов. Самодельных — иначе б пошел по совсем другой статье. Нарушитель учел и то, что в этом районе видимой полиции перед рассветом не бывает… но о скрытом патруле не подумал. В метрополии их нет. Хорошо живется в метрополии.

— Статья 1589, пункт 455, — говорит полицейский. — То, что вы не ознакомились с нашим кодексом до прибытия, — большое упущение. Прошу вас выбрать на вашем визоре удобное вам время для отбывания наказания в ближайшие десять дней.

— Визор! — нарушитель вскрикивает возмущенно, но дату таки выбирает. — Вы все закрываетесь визорами, вместо того чтобы смотреть вокруг! Вы даже вашу архитектуру уродуете ради ее лучшего отображения в виртуальности! Вы не пробовали смотреть своими глазами?

Полицейский вздыхает вновь. Поднимает забрало шлема.

— О, — произносит нарушитель после паузы.

— Ваше нежелание знакомиться с реалиями места временного пребывания зарегистрировано, — говорит полицейский, закрыв шлем. — Ваше наказание будет подобрано соответственно.

— Н-но… Но почему? — Пауза, визор нарушителя наверняка ответил на запрос «Лейта, почему?». — О. Но неужели нельзя было придумать что-то более…

— Если вас интересуют детали программ компенсации, запросите информаторий, — сухо отвечает полицейский. «Что-то более» давно уже придумали, но стоит оно намного, намного дороже автоматического нанесения граффити на строения. Недоступно дорого для Лейты. — Приятного дня.

Роботы-уборщики уже слетелись к церкви и начали обновлять испорченное покрытие.

…Для зрячего оно наверняка выглядит аляповато. В год пандемии, ослепившей всю Лейту, полицейскому было пять лет — и он уже не может даже представить себе, как именно.


End file.
